Spying With the Davenports
by HawiianChick12
Summary: Simone seemed like the perfect spy. Innocence almost stolen by a dangerous person, she is broken emotionally. With a few twists, she finds herself as the hardest question of all, what's the point of life? An unexpected question with the unexpected answer.
1. Chapter 1

" Congratulations Simone, you have succeeded. You are discharged from the spy society until a greater mission occurs. You can now go to Mission Creek with the Davenports. Just watch the- " "Commando app. I know" I finished with a small smile. "Be careful. Keep your innocence." "I will. If anyone tries to take it away, I will kick their butt." "Its okay if Chase does though." "Jack!" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Also, his hair is so ugly. He doesn't have any muscles." "Simone, he has been working out and has gotten a haircut" "Whatever" "Simone, I love you like a daughter I never had. He's going to be better then Marcus." I shivered at the criminal's name. "Simone,your irises." Jack warned. "I'm just glad he's dead. He tried to-to steal my innocence" I choked out. Marcus seemed so nice until he kidnapped me. I was tied to a chair without any clothes waiting for Marcus. That's when Jack found me. I owe him everything. "I will not end up with Chase Jr., Jack" "That's what they all say" I laughed again. "Sure, everyone says that their not going to have a Chase Jr. while being bionically unbionic." My ability is beauty. But I am a spy, so I have to change outfits everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

I will update tomorrow. I haven't seen the newest one, but it is recorded. Also, Graham (Krane) favorited, and replied to my tweet! I wrote :"I feel like a hobo looking in your activities becuz I haven't seen it yet skysky1957 GrahamSheils jkjackson22 Tyreljwill kelliberglund" then he replied with "hobo-chic" SQUEEEEE! (Also Madison Pettis followed me and Mateus Ward retweeted my tweet on telling him happy birthday) Have y'all seen the Lauryn and China video? They have their own channel (called Lauryn & China) and it is funny. I will update both stories today or tomorrow. (Most likely tomorrow) Wow. I use Parentheses a lot.

- Laila Meredith-Norman-Unger

(Meredith is my last name, and I'll marry Jace Norman AND Billy Unger. I don't know how that would work but it will, even if I have to be worse than creepy connie to get it) There I go again with the parentheses again.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll be a hippie today. I'm wearing bell bottoms, slippers, a pink crop top, and flowers in my straightened hair. I put colored glasses on so no one would notice my irises on my first day. My irises change with , they are purple/lavender. My first day was good. Actually, the whole week was good. I dressed as a nerd, a goth, a cheerleader, and a nobody! And _nobody_ noticed me!Yay! But this Monday, I'm wearing my real style. I hope no one stares. I dyed my hair like Storm from X-men. She's my favorite. I put my hair in a fishtail braid. My outfit consisted of a tank top that said 'BRUH' on it, white shorts that stop right above my thigh, and sandals. I left my temporary home, Embassy Suites to the Davenport home. I knew was up while Adam, Bree,Chase, and Leo, were still asleep.

" Hi Simone," he greeted, engulfing me in a bear hug. "Hey, , "I replied. Turning to hug Tasha, I asked "Can I go wake Leo?" I was here 2 years ago, the day before he discovered the lab. I've been keeping tabs on them since."Sure, second room on the left"

His room was just like I remembered it- with gadgets everywhere. Looks like someone's been trying to impress . "Leooooooooooo! Leooooooooooooo! I wouldn't be friends with anyone else!" I sang (**Notice the Rio reference?)** That woke him up. "Simone!" He yelled. "Yep!Wait, do you know about my bionics?" He shook his head." Big D will tell us as soon as the other three were awake." "Then lets go wake some bionic babies!" Going down into the lab, I put on Flawless by Beyonce ft Nicki Minaj. "I wake up. Flawless. My diamonds. Flawless" I sang. "You can sing," he complimented. I blushed."Thanks"

"AHHH! EVIL GIRL!" Adam screamed. I guess my eyes didn't go back to purple.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and reopened them. "How did you do that?" A pretty girl, which I'm assuming is Bree asked. " ! THEY"RE READY TO KNOW!" I yelled. "Who are you?" Chase asked. Puberty done him well. His hair wasn't slicked back, and he must've been working out, because he has some muceles! "Hmmm? WHO ARE YOU? I'm not asking again. Or we will have to kill you." "Thats a nice way to treat your sister."


	4. Chapter 5

I'll be a hippie today. I'm wearing bell bottoms, slippers, a pink crop top, and flowers in my straightened hair. I put colored glasses on so no one would notice my irises on my first day. My irises change with , they are purple/lavender. My first day was good. Actually, the whole week was good. I dressed as a nerd, a goth, a cheerleader, and a nobody! And _nobody_ noticed me!Yay! But this Monday, I'm wearing my real style. I hope no one stares. I dyed my hair like Storm from X-men. She's my favorite. I put my hair in a fishtail braid. My outfit consisted of a tank top that said 'BRUH' on it, white shorts that stop right above my thigh, and sandals. I left my temporary home, Embassy Suites to the Davenport home. I knew was up while Adam, Bree,Chase, and Leo, were still asleep.

" Hi Simone," he greeted, engulfing me in a bear hug. "Hey, , "I replied. Turning to hug Tasha, I asked "Can I go wake Leo?" I was here 2 years ago, the day before he discovered the lab. I've been keeping tabs on them since."Sure, second room on the left"

His room was just like I remembered it- with gadgets everywhere. Looks like someone's been trying to impress . "Leooooooooooo! Leooooooooooooo! I wouldn't be friends with anyone else!" I sang (**Notice the Rio reference?)** That woke him up. "Simone!" He yelled. "Yep!Wait, do you know about my bionics?" He shook his head." Big D will tell us as soon as the other three were awake." "Then lets go wake some bionic babies!" Going down into the lab, I put on Flawless by Beyonce ft Nicki Minaj. "I wake up. Flawless. My diamonds. Flawless" I sang. "You can sing," he complimented. I blushed."Thanks"

"AHHH! EVIL GIRL!" Adam screamed. I guess my eyes didn't go back to purple.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and reopened them. "How did you do that?" A pretty girl, which I'm assuming is Bree asked. " ! THEY"RE READY TO KNOW!" I yelled. "Who are you?" Chase asked. Puberty done him well. His hair wasn't slicked back, and he must've been working out, because he has some muceles! "Hmmm? WHO ARE YOU? I'm not asking again. Or we will have to kill you." "Thats a nice way to treat your sister."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY for not updating! I will ****UPDATE**** my other story within a week.**

**My name is prettyy: THANKS!**

"Thats a nice way to treat your sister." Mr. Davenport interjected. "Thank you!" I cried. "Sister?!" The three other bionic beings yelled. "Yep-" he started but was interrupted by motormouth sister. "We trusted you! You said, _NO MORE SECRETS! _I put a hand over her mouth. "Hold it girlie." I stated as a turned away. Apparantly, I just wasted some breath because she began liking my hand. WTM?! "If you lick my hand one more time," I growled, "I will rip out your tongue and use it as a towel." "Hey! You sound just like Spike! Chase! I found you a girlfriend!" He exclaimed happily before I shot him a death glare. I may have sugar and spice, but I am nothing nice. "You know that neuro scrambler? That thing you used to turn me into a _four year old_" he said, somewhat breaking the tension."I used it on Douglas." "Why?" I questioned, since I didn't know about the neuro scrambler. "Because he never wanted you." He answered. There was a large crack, only audible to me because that was my heart. Its shattered so much, that no one can pick up the broken pieces.

**A/N: SORRY! TO LAZY TO GIVE A PROPER CLIFFHANGER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mynameispretty: Yes, Awe. So sad.**

Simone's P.O.V.

My breathing was sharp and ragged. "SIMONE!" I looked up weakly. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yeah, tell them about me. I'll be right back." I ran up the steps to one of the guest bathrooms. Apparently, it was Bree because there were flowery brushes and a pink razor. NO! I told myself. 'You are almost 1 month clean! Don't do it! Just 5 more days!' I scooted to the corner, as far away from the razor as possible. I was hyperventilating, and I couldn't stop. I can hear Tasha, Bree, and banging on the door. I could hear my name being called, but my body wouldn't respond...

**There! All my stories updated!BUH BYE!**


End file.
